


The Bodyguard

by Blank_Error



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Bodyguard, Dadspeed, Femboy gary, Gary is a fashion designer, M/M, Rich gary, final space - Freeform, garycato - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blank_Error/pseuds/Blank_Error
Summary: This is an Au that I made, originally it was supposed to be Polyspace (Gary/Quinn/Avocato) but I don't know how to write that so I'm going with Garycato instead.
Relationships: Avocato/Gary Goodspeed, Dadspeed - Relationship, Fox & Ash Graven & Little Cato, Quinn Airgone & Avocato, Quinn Airgone & Gary Goodspeed
Comments: 22
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gary Goodspeed, son of a famous actor and of a criminal, disappeared only to return a star.

The slapping of his barefeet echoed through the white halls quickly, the paintings on the walls that were hanged up neatly flashed by as he made his way towards a big door where his manager, Huebert, was. 

"What is the meaning of this?!" The man slammed the door open, one hand making sure his white fluffy robe was still covering and protecting him from the sunlit room.  
Just like pretty much everything else, this room was boring, white, with a single desk in a middle with a huge window behind. The only color in this room seemed to come from the files that were places neatly on shelves and the pictures that were hanging on the wall.

"What do you mean, Gary?" A tiny robot shuffled his way into view, wearing a cute bow tie that the man, Gary, had insisted he'd wear. 

"Hue!" Gary turned to him, his bed hair fluffing up as he puffed out his cheeks "I heard you hired bodyguards!" 

"You heard correct, Gary" Hue tilted up so he was somewhat making eye contact with the human. Gary hadn't told anyone- or rather, he didn't see the use in telling his interviewers that Herbert was in fact an AI and not a real living person- of course he'd answer honestly if someone asked "Is Herbert a living being?" But no one ever did so Gary never said anything.

"I don't want a bodyguard!" Gary stomped his foot 

"But I thought you were lonely, Gary" the tiny robot was quick to answer

"Errm- Yeah! No duh! I'm surrounded by robots in a stupid massive place!" Gary turned on his heel and began to make his way out, walking slowly as he knew Hue would follow "I wanted a friend Hue! A bodyguard is not a friend!"

"They could be a friend. I have chosen the best choice for you and you can pick whoever you want out of the bunch to work for you" Hue tried to keep up with Gary's angered steps. He recalled having told him not to walk barefoot but alas- Gary did it anyway.

"I don't want that Hue! It feels like you're picking a friend for me- not to mention that they have no choice but to like me because I'm their boss!" Gary frowned as he entered the elevator with Hue, allowing it to take him up to his floor   
"With a bodyguard around I'll feel like I need to act a certain way all the time! I won't even be able to have alone time!"

"I thought you were sick of alone time" 

"I am!" Gary shouted dramatically as he undid his robe as he walked towards his dressing room "But I don't want to be protected because I'm paying them to do so- I can protect myself!" 

"Gary..." the robot followed, getting stuck on the door when the door closed on him "Last weeks events have been stressing you out, I can tell...and others will be able to tell in your work too" Hue opened the door carefully and stepped inside as Gary sat on a puffy chair with his arms crossed in a small tantrum.

Unlike the previous floor, this floor was much more colorful. The walls were painted different colors in each room- the dressing room being the most colorful one as it contained all of Gary's outfits inside the walk in wardrobe as well as two mirror walls with curtains as if they were windows facing, facing eachother allowing the man to see himself from both back and front. In the corners; two big, red leather chairs and a wall of accessories packed in shelves.   
The dressing room was the most packed room on the floor, being the place Gary liked hanging out other than his work room. 

"Ever since you were kidnapped I have been worried for you..." Hue continued, walking forth towards Gary who pulled his knees closer to himself, clearly remembering the scary events "what if next time the police won't make it in time, Gary? Many are after you after learning you are a Goodspeed..." Hue continued, placing his cold metal hand over Gary's.

"I know..." Gary sighed as he brought his knees down. Huebert was right, last time Gary had only acted tough but inside he had been terrified for himself- his life was finally falling into place and with had the cops not arrived it would all have been ruined. 

"But I want my own privacy" Gary added as he watched Hue relax "I want to still be able to leave and enjoy my hobbies- to go out and just enjoy a nice day" Gary stood as he began pulling out an outfit for himself 

"Understood" Hue replied and only Gary could tell that he would be smiling right now if he could "thats exactly why we are getting you personal bodyguards"

"When will I be meeting the tryouts?" Gary asked as he held a piece of clothing in front of him with a hum

"Today" Hue replied 

"What?!" The blond exclaimed, turning around "when?!"

"According to today's schedule- you are free after your lunch at midday, so it will be then" Hue replied, making his way out

"But I'll be all bloated!" Gary gasped, throwing the clothing on the chair and beginning to search for something different to wear

"I shall tell the SAMEs to prepare your breakfast" Hue excused himself, allowing Gary to panic on his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small introduction into Quinn's and Avocato's lives

Quinn Ergon, human, age 26. Worked in the police department only to quit upon finding out about their corruption, ever since hasn't been able to trust again...

"Wake up, we're going to be late" 

Except for her best friend and roommate, Avocato.   
Avocato, Ventraxian, age 30 (human years). Fled to Earth to run away from a mob he worked for after his son's life came into the game, he doesn't trust anyone but his son and Quinn.

"Wha-" The Ventraxian slowly lifted his head, scratching his head. 

The two used to go bounty hunting for the money in order to survive- Quinn found that any other job was far too boring for her and Avocato had no other choice.  
The two met when they crossed when going after the same target- Avocato wanting to bring him dead while Quinn wanting to give him in alive.  
Ever since a rivalry between them had begun, which developed into friendly banter when they had nearly faced death together. 

Both were quite logical beings so when the subject of sharing a flat in order to have a little more extra money came, no one really disagreed.

Quinn had grown to become quite fond of Avocato's son and Avocato was thankful for Quinn never having anything against his boy. Their bond growing stronger despite neither of the two ever having confirmed their friendship out loud.

"We have our job interview today- remember?" Quinn reminded the ventraxian "I've already taken Little Cato to school so get ready" 

"Ah...right" Avocato stretched as he stood, recalling how someone had managed to find their whereabouts offering a job. The amount of money they offered proved that the person they would be working for was quite wealthy and neither of the two were risking the chance of passing it up "what was it we were doing again?" 

"Bodyguarding" Quinn answered, handing Avocato his suit that they picked out a week ago.  
The two shared a look of distaste, neither too keen on the idea of having to babysit a stuck up rich loser who was most likely just afraid for no reason.

Taking the offered clothes, Avocato made his way towards the bathroom to take a shower before placing on his new clothes, making sure to dry himself the best he could before putting on the suit.

"This sucks" Avocato groaned to himself in the mirror, as he stepped out "do I really have to button it all the way up? It'll get stuck on my fur" 

"We need to make a good first impression" Quinn answered as she threw on her blazer as she looked at her reflection in the window 

"Yeah yeah" Avocato sighed as he grabbed one of Quinn's toasts "how long we got?" 

"Hey! Make your own" Quinn turned to the ventraxian upon hearing him talk with a stuffed mouth "and...10 minutes" she checked the time on her old watch 

"Yeesh" Avocato stood properly, quickly eating the toast before heading back to the bathroom to brush his teeth, Quinn eating the other piece of toast before quickly following the example.

\----------------

The morning routine went on as usual, Gary exercised, ate breakfast alone while listening to latest news from one of the SAMEs before finally locking himself in his massive work room and began to continue his work.

Gary began his work by grabbing one of the many magazines and cutting out quite literally anything that interested him and glueing it on a big piece of paper that he'd hang up in front of his desk once he was done.

Sitting down at his desk after finishing tidying up, Gary smiled softly at the little drawings of the SAMEs wearing different things- he thought their designs were far too boring- too blue- too...equal. Gary had given each SAME a different name as much as they were...well...the same- there were many different things about them and Gary wanted to bring them to light with small accessories just as he had done with Hue. 

Sadly, Gary didn't have time for that now so he tidied away the little doodles into his personal work folder, placing it inside the desk's drawer.   
Today the blond had quite a lot on his plate and it was all due to Huebert who had decided to get him bodyguards- telling him right last minute. 

"This sucks- why does it suck so hard?!" Gary said dramatically as he spun on his chair

"Gary" Hue spoke, his AI being installed all around the house as well as some cameras here and there "the food has been served"

"Already?" Gary stood and headed towards the sink to wash his hands "does that mean that-"

"Yes...the bodyguards will be here soon" Hue interrupted 

"Okay, cool cool cool" Gary muttered as he walked out, the lights switching off behind him

"I have already given them written exams" Hue began to inform as Gary made his way towards the dining room "You may eat in peace as we will be doing strength and agility exercises" Hue continued "of course...if you finish early you can always come watch"

"I don't think I'll eat much so I might but don't let them know I'm there unless I say so" Gary looked over the meal on the table as a SAME pulled out a chair for him and sat down

"Of course, today we have made something light just for the occasion" 

"Thank you, Hue" Gary smiled as he began serving, slapping a SAMEs hand away as he liked doing it himself

"After the examinations, you may choose whoever you like" Hue finished 

"Alright...though it is a bit sad that I'll get to choose someone without knowing them" Gary blew softly towards the spoonful of soup "like an arranged marriage"

"Gary, I assure you that you don't have to marry your bodyguards unless you and they want to" Hue chimed in

"No- I know Hue" Gary laughed softly, taking a few minutes to eat peacefully as he began to think of a way to get to know his bodyguards before choosing.

The dining room was as quiet as always despite the small banter Carl and Rob, two of the SAMES, were having. Gary found it amusing listening to them talk but somewhat even more lonely since even the robots seemed to be friends with one another.

"The tryouts have arrived, Gary" Hue broke the silence

"Noodles" Gary clicked his fingers "prepare the table in the garden for our guests- the one with the shade" Gary stood up "Carl, make sure every tryout, whenever they fail or pass, that they stay hydrated during the exercise exam"

Carl stopped talking to Rob and nodded, rushing off towards the kitchen to grab bottles of water

"Oh! Ask them if they prefer the drinks with ice- and wear the hat I gave you!" Gary called after Carl before turning to Noodles who stood in place

"Well? Get to it then" Gary clapped as he sat back down to quickly finish up his soup

"Noodles was wondering if Noodles is allowed to use the bow on Noodles head" the robot asked shyly, digging his foot on the floor "rather than on the neck..." he finished

Gary blinked in surprise but smiled happily at the suggestion   
"You may for today- but be expecting a much prettier bow soon" he answered watching the robot beam as he placed the bow on his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noodles speaking in 3rd person🥺😭💖
> 
> I'm slowly giving every SAMEs a different personality


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tryouts arrived at the mansion and the exams have begun

They had finally arrived to their destination, splitting the money and paying the uber before turning around to examine the place.   
The building was a few stories tall with a big garden and huge, tall gates. When Quinn and Avocato had learned whoever they were working for was rich...they hadn't expected them to be this rich

"Holy sh-"

"Quiet! Someone's coming" Quinn quickly elbowed Avocato and both instantly stood tall, correcting their posture. 

"Hello" A lone robot greeted, Quinn recognised the design as a Synthetic Artificial Masses Erecting Safeness, otherwise known as a SAMES. The blue robot was wearing a name tag with the name Orson on it as well as a monocle and a bowtie- why would a robot need a monocle? Quinn wouldn't know

"Hello-"

"Please follow me" Orson interrupted Quinn's attempt to introduce herself, turning around and walking through the small door besides the tall gates.

Avocato snickered quietly as Quinn huffed and did as told and followed the robot- something the two knew they'd have no trouble with, was following orders as it was something they did a lot of in the past.

The robot lead the two into a clear area in the garden where a few other people in suits were. 

"Theres our competition" Avocato whispered to Quinn, keeping his expression the same as he examined the others

There were two men who could be mistaken for butlers, one that wore a blue suit making him stand out, three that didn't look too sporty and three that were too snobby over being here.

"Oh Titans..." Quinn sighed quietly, feeling a headache creep in.

The group that was chatting amongst themselves quieted down upon Quinn's and Avocato's arrival who were the only ones to stand next to eachother facing fowards as if they were soldiers

"Got something stuck up your butts?" One of them asked with a grin, walking closer to them

Neither Quinn nor Avocato answered. This was their first job interview in a long time and they wanted to take it seriously- especially with the pay they can get from working here and...there's no way they wanted to lose to losers like this guy.

"Hey! I'm talking to yo-" 

"Good evening" 

The whole group turned around to be met with a tiny robot. Avocato ears twitching as he heard some rapid footsteps behind him

"I am Huebert, I will be your examiner for today" Hue introduced himself, fixing his tiny tie 

"Another robot?" Someone asked "are they not taking us seriously?"

"Wait- thats Huebert" a girl chimed in, pulling down her shirt anxiously due to her heavy body "he is Mr Goodspeed's manager"

Goodspeed...thats the human Quinn and Avocato would be working for. They made some last minute research before hand in the car and found out that their name was Gary Goodspeed and they were a very successfully designer- many travel to Earth to see his catwalks that he'd star in from time to time. The man in the pictures was quite beautiful, though it took the two to find out his gender due to the many pictures of him in what many would consider female's clothing.

"Correct" Huebert confirmed "I am Gary Goodspeed's manager" 

Hue allowed the group to mutter quietly among themselves before beginning again

"You all are here because you have given me your medical details as well as passed the written exams. Now I will test you all in strength, agility, aiming as well as...patience" 

"Patience?!" Gary whispered yelled from where he watched 

"Yes" Boob, another of the robots confirmed "Hue has said that you can be a lot at times"

"Oh shut it" Gary groaned as he slumped back on his chair and continued to sew a small teddy bear with Boob.   
He had asked Hue to come up from behind the tryouts so he had time to rush into the little room with the garden view, here he could see them but no one could see him.

"Then, let us begin with the first exam" Hue nodded and gestured towards a group of SAMES who started setting up some cones while one brought a cart full of water bottles, cups and ice.

"You will run from point A to point B as shown" Hue showed them a hologram that everyone had to squint at since it was sunny out "Please choose a cone"

The group did as told, some complaining over wearing a black suit in a sunny day- Avocato being one of them, while others were going off about how easy this was going to be.

"Okay so Boob- what do you think?" Gary asked as he placed the bear on the table neatly and began cutting some fabric to make a bow "personally I like the guy in the blue suit, he has some style but also- I've like- never seen a cat man before and I'm super curious" 

"I think that's guy is a real dick" Boob answered as he gestured to the guy that was being rude to the cat man and the woman that came in with him

"Boob!" Gary gasped "no yeah- he does seem like a dick but I need to give them all a chance" Gary sighed as he watched them do the many running exercises, placing down the fabric and picking up his fan 

"You two have failed" Hue said simply, hearing some gasps from the other's

"What?! I was one of the fastest ones!" A girl shouted "don't put me in the same place as this fat bitch!" She pointed to the other that failed the exam who was being comforted by her sister who was also a heavy woman

"You use up your stamina far too quickly-" Hue stopped with a hum "also Gary says you are rude" 

"Wha- he's watching?!" She began to look around, anxiously covering her mouth as she realised the rude things she said out loud 

The others began to grow anxious as well as they realized the harsh reality that bodyguarding meant that they had to behave at all times.

"Also..." Hue added "Gary says he'd like for you to wait for something before you go" 

"M-me?" The other sniffled, having being close to tears at being mistreated. She looked up at her sister nervously and nodded 

"Carl, please show her the way out" Hue gestured to Carl who was handing out a cup of water to one of the tryouts.  
The robot nodded and started leading the woman that hanged her head low in shame.

Another robot joined the scene, carrying a Teddy bear in hand and a nametag on his forehead that read "Boob"

"Hello" they greeted the stubby lady "Gary made this and wanted to give it to you in apologies for what happened earlier" Boob handed the small teddy bear 

"W-what! B-but it wasn't his fault!" The small lady blushed, waving her hands nervously 

"..." the robot paused as if frozen before beginning to move again "just please accept it- he is quite literally begging" 

"Oh...okay" she shyly took the bear and smiled "It is very cute, please tell him thank you"

"I will, follow me" Boob began to lead her out, not stopping to allow her to wave at her sister.

Everyone remained quiet after the small exchange, now hyperaware that they were being monitored by their possible future boss.   
Quinn and Avocato exchanged looks before smiling to eachother, accepting the challenge 

"Then...Let us begin with the next exam"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The exams have finally began! I'm sorry if at times the chapters seem rushed, I'm trying to get used to writing 3 main characters (I like to count Quinn as a main)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those who passed the exam get to meet Mr Goodspeed

"What the fu-augh!" Avocato hissed as Quinn stepped on his foot to stop him from cursing.   
There were currently five candidates left, one butler looking guy, the older sister of one of the first girls to fail, the man in the blue suit, Quinn and Avocato. They were doing the "patience" test, where each were assigned a different robot whom they had to follow rules from- no matter how useless or idiotic they were. 

Avocato was gritting his teeth during most of the tasks, he had worked for an annoying boss before but if his new boss would be anything like these robots he wasn't sure whenever the money would be worth it.

Glancing at Quinn, Avocato could tell she was on the brim of losing it as well- she was doing a calculation where her robot kept insisting she was wrong when she was in fact correct. 

"Jump and clap your hands until I tell you to stop" the robot ordered Avocato to do so and with a sigh he began jumping up and down while clapping his hands

"Now laugh as well" the robot added

"Hahhaha" Avocato laughed with the most annoyed expression someone who was holding back their annoyance could muster while trying to keep their pride

"Enough!!" The butler old looking guy shouted, earning Huebert's attention. The man breathed heavily before realising his mistake and turning to look at Huebert who judged him from afar

"You have failed" Hue said "with one minute and 45 seconds to last as well" 

"W-wait-" 

"Carl, please show him the way out" Hue interrupted "as for the rest of you, don't stop on his account" 

Avocato surprisingly had kept jumping despite whatever was going on, only stopping when his robot had asked him to start twirling around instead.  
Quinn quickly returned to try explain the equation to the robot, trying to make them understand rather than insisting that she was correct.

The other two continued onto their tasks as well, the young woman having the patience of Job while the other man seemed to be having fun as his robot kept asking him to both sing and dance.

"Examination is over, you may stop now" Huebert announced and everyone released a big sigh of relief and gathered in front of Hue while taking a cup of water from Carl, whom they've grown to especially like after all the hard tasks given.  
"You four have all passed through my exams" Hue said "however now it is all up to his preferences" 

"E-excuse me" the young woman took a breath "May I ask whats going to happen now?" 

"That is a good question" Hue said simply "one which I don't know the answer to, you're on your own from here" the robot walked past them towards some black windows

"Wh-what? Youre kidding right?" The blue suited man followed after stopping as a door seemed to open slowly, revealing the SAME robot, Boob, holding a parasol in hand and a man behind him.

Boob opened the parasol for the man before he stepped out into the sun. Everyone seemed to hold in their breaths as a blond hair seemed to shine even under the shade. The man was dressed in all white jumpsuit contrasting to their black (and blue) suits, accompanied by a black belt and black kitten heeled shoes

"How do I look Hue?" Gary asked with a little twirl and a giggle, his sleeves being long making it appear as if they were wings

"Wonderful" the small robot commented, stretching his hand for Gary to take

"Thank you" the human smiled gracefully, allowing the robot to lead him towards the others even though it appeared as if Gary was walking a child.

Boob followed closely, protecting Gary from any sunlight with the laced umbrella despite Gary having insisted that he didn't need it.   
The group was quick to get into line, following Quinn and Avocato's example who seemed to do it naturally. 

"Hello" Gary greeted "I am Gary Goodspeed, pleasure to meet you all" he smiled as he extended his hand to the man in a blue suit "you are?" 

"Oh! I'm Daniel, sir" he took shook his hand

"Daniel! I like your suit" Gary gave his hand a shake, trying to keep an even balance between firm and delicate 

"Thank you!...sir" Daniel said a bit excited, a light blush on his cheeks as Gary only chuckled and made his way towards the next in line 

"And you?" He extended his hand yet again 

"I am Irisis, Mr Goodspeed" she took his hand shyly, her hands being soft and warm 

"You and your sister worked hard, it's a shame I didn't get to meet her in person as well" Gary said 

"Yes, it really is...My sister really is a fan of your work" Irisis sighed "It helped her a lot"

"Is that so? I am glad" Gary grinned proudly, giving her hand a shake before letting go and moving onto the next one

"Quinn Ergon, sir" Quinn introduced herself, softening her voice as she realized she nearly did a soldier call out due to habit 

"Quinn, that's such a pretty name...suits someone as impressive as you" Gary stretched out his hand, allowing her to take and give a firm and strong shake to which he winced at

"Thank you, sir" Quinn said a bit apologetically, she had expected for him to give a strong shake as well. She watched him step in front of Avocato and give out his hand, she sent him a look to which Avocato quickly understood that it meant he had to be gentle

"Avocato" the ventraxian introduced himself as he took his hand and gave him a firm yet weak shake 

"Avocato...now, I don't want to be rude but this is the first time I meet your kind..." Gary said carefully "are you a cat man?" 

"I am a ventraxian" the other informed all while gritting his teeth and trying to ignore Quinn's snickers

"A ...ventrax... well- If I do offend you in any way please let me know but are all of you as adorable as you are?" Gary asked

"I-" Avocato's fur fluffed up which only earned him a more curious stare from the man before him

"Sorry...if I made you uncomfortable" Gary quickly let go with an apologetic look, taking a step back

"Not at all, I just didn't expect such...thing" Avocato tried to ease the other with a smile 

"Well...Daniel, Irisis, Quinn and Avocato...Mind joining me for some tea?" The blond smiled and began to lead them, avoiding all the grassy areas so his heels wouldn't get stuck in the dirt.   
The quartet followed closely, Quinn and Avocato side by side while the other two seemed far too nervous to take the lead. Both Quinn Avocato hadn't said a word since but with simple glances they were able to tell what the other was thinking

Avocato could tell that Quinn didn't trust Goodspeed's nice act and Quinn could tell that Avocato was hoping for no more weird compliments that made him feel like a pet. 

"Please, do get comfortable" Gary gestured towards the neatly set up table that was under a tall tent providing them lots of shade "Boob, grab us some snacks"

The small group faced the table, neither wanting to take the first seat in case the seat they chose happened to be where Goodspeed wanted to sit 

"Do you have any preferences?" Gary asked as he looked over the small cart with the different teas and sugars "do you lot even like tea?" He turned only to find that neither of his guests had taken a seat. 

The others grew nervous at the clear confusion their possible boss showed, Quinn took a hesitant step fowards and grabbed the closest chair slowly, examining the man's expression for any detaste

"No need to be shy" Gary chuckled as he set out some peppermint tea for himself "please treat me as you would anyone else"

"With all due respect, sir..." Daniel straightened his blue suit "is this another test?" 

The others grew quiet as Quinn pulled out her chair and Avocato joined to sit next to her. Daniel having asked the question that was on their minds

"What? Goodness no! Is this what you all thought?" Gary gasped "no wonder you're all so tense-" he frowned at having learnt that he was basically causing the others to be uncomfortable.

"Then...what is this?" Irisis was the next to speak, relaxing and taking a seat next to Quinn 

"I just..." Gary seemed at lost for words, sighing and pulling out his own chair "Im getting a personal guard yet I am not the one who is picking them" he began, as Boob returned with a cart full of cakes, biscuits and other sweets "It is scary having someone around you all day that you know nothing of- stranger danger, if you will" he smiled 

"If you put it like that..." Quinn hummed in thought, truly having a bunch of people come over, prove they are strong and smart then being around you 24/7 can be scary.

Daniel finally sat down with the others, watching with big eyes as Boob set up the snacks

"Please, help yourselves" Gary smiled politely, taking the kettle in hand 

"So..." Avocato spoke up "if this isn't a test it means we don't have to like...serve you right now or else we fail?" 

"Last time I checked I'm hiring a bodyguard, not a butler" Gary giggled as he poured himself a drink before carefully handing it to Daniel 

"Then what was all that...patience test?" Quinn was the next to ask

"According to Hue-"

"Hush you!" Gary quickly shush Boob with a playful pout, watching the robot shrug and walk away.   
"I guess...there may come a time where I ask a few favours from you" Gary began "some in which may seem weird but are totally necessary for my work" 

"I see..." Quinn hummed 

"Any other questions?" Gary asked as he put in two big spoonfuls of sugar and began to stir- he was going easy on the sugar for the guests

"You said you wanted to get to know your bodyguards better" Irisis began -so I think you should be the one asking the questions" she smiled sweetly

"Right" Gary returned the smile as he placed the spoon down and brought the tea close to inhale the scent. It was almost magical, being sat on a table, having tea in a mansion all while in a presence of a man that looked like an elegant fairy.

"Let's begin with you then Irisis, why did you decide to take this job?" Gary asked, smiling up at her

Everyone seemed to look confused at him, sharing a few glances as if to ask each other if they were the weird ones

"Sir, you....you didn't get our resumes?" Iris asked with uncertainty 

The man seemed to process those words, taking at her before placing down his cup of tea

"Huebert" he said finally "he is the one who had the idea to hire a bodyguard- I only found out about it today" 

"Today?!" Daniel exclaimed with a mouthful of biscuits "no way!"

"I know!" Gary turned to Daniel "I was so mad- who does tha-" he froze before quickly recovering to his gentle voice "I was ... quite upset"

Avocato glanced at Quinn, knowing she'd be glancing back- the two made eye contact as if confirming with each other that Goodspeed was indeed pretending to be...whatever he was pretending to be right now- Nice? Elegant? 

"My point is- Hue won't tell me anything" Gary sighed

"We won't tell you anything?" Irisis asked 

"What? No- Hue-" Gary stopped before laughing "I meant Huebert, sorry" he quickly forced his laughter down, wanting to appear professional 

"Well then, let's change that" Irisis smiled "I took this job interview because my little sister was too nervous to take it alone" she took a sip of her drink 

"Really? That is very sweet of you Irisis" Gary smiled brightly "you do give older sister vibes- brings more beauty into your smile"

"My-" Irisis gasped "thank you, sir" she blushed at the words 

"Oh! I took the interview because I like looking at cool outfits- also bodyguards are cool!" Daniel chirped in

"Really? What would you say is your style, Daniel?" Gary hummed with interest, resting his chin on his hand as he leaned in

"I like oversized colorful clothes" Daniel replied "especially with extra layers" 

"Oh my! Good choice, I can see it would suit you well!" Gary beamed, clearly happy to have someone to talk with who liked fashion 

Quinn began to think hard on everything she knew about fashion as she knew she needed this job and wouldn't get it as long as Daniel was Mr Goodspeed's favourite 

"Yeah! Personally, I think women should stay off that style though?" Daniel continued as he took another biscuit "like that style of baggy pants looks much better on men while in women kind of looks like they crapped their pants" he laughed 

And just like that Quinn's worries disappeared as Gary pulled the most forced smile she had ever seen 

"Uh...huh" the blond agreed anyway, nearly jumping as Avocato began to snicker only to hiss quietly as Quinn quite obviously stepped on his foot "right! What about you?" Gary clapped his hand, gland to have someone else to talk to as he wasn't to happy with the idea of talking to Daniel again- he had no sense of style

"Oh! We...we took the job because we...we need the money" Quinn confessed, not wanting to come up with a lie that would later on come back to get them

"We?" Gary questioned as he glanced at the ventraxian

"Yes! We are roomates and we kind of have the same job" she continued with a polite smile, glancing at Avocato who not so gracefully took a sip of his drink

"Is that so..." Gary hummed as in thought.

Right now the one that would be best for the job on terms of possible friendships was Irisis, not to mention Gary thought she was beautiful and would definitely make a good plus sized model- Daniel was out of the question after what he had said, he also doesn't have any etiquette.

As for the other two...they came in a single package- Gary didn't have the courage to separate the two- they were like Angelfish, they needed to be together otherwise Gary was sure something bad would happen. On the brightside they work well together, will do their job right- on the downside...they're too serious.

"Gary" Hue walked outside "Clarance has arrived" 

"What? Did you tell them I was busy? Did he even call?" Gary asked, distaste clear in his voice 

"You know how he is..." Hue answered

"Please tell me he at least brought his kids" Gary groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose- first surprise bodyguards and now surprise guests. Hue only answered with silence which meant that: No, Clarance did not bring the kids.   
With quite a dramatic sigh, Gary stood up and looked over his current guests 

"Please excuse me as I have some buissness to attend to" he gave an apologetic smile "please stay as long as you'd like, Boob will accompany you to the exit whenever you'd like"

"Really? Nice!" Daniel grinned, having no intention of moving as he grabbed another biscuit

"We should be leaving as well, clearly we're overstaying our welcome" Avocato stood 

"You wouldn't be if Clarance had at least called" Gary sighed sadly "which reminds me- I will give you two a call" Gary gestured to Avocato and Quinn 

The two seemed surprised alike as they thought only one could get the job

"I-thank you" Avocato bowed slightly, Quinn following the example as she stood up and thanked him as well

"Irisis" Gary turned to her as she stood with a smile "I really enjoyed having you over however the bodyguard duty doesn't seem a good fit for you- not to mention it was your sister that wanted to come"

"I understand, thank you for treating us so kindly" Irisis smiled 

"Carl, I know you're there, prepare some biscuits for Irisis to take to her sister- bring me a letter as well, I'd like to sign it" Gary ordered before turning to Daniel who seemed to stop eating only because Gary looked at him.

"Daniel, I enjoyed your company however I dont think we'd get along in the same environment" Gary said simply taking the piece of paper and pen he was handed and quickly writing something down while Carl packed some biscuits

"What- but I-"

"It was quite clear you picked up a random magazine and picked the first outfit style that you seemed fit" Gary closed the letter and signed it, quickly asking the name of Irisis little sister before writing it down.

Daniel finally stood up, looking down for not only having being rejected but found out.

"Then-" Gary placed a bow neatly around the package and handed it to Irisis "it was nice meeting you all"

With that, Gary allowed the SAMEs to deal with the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irisis priginal name was Iris but I kept writing it wrong so yeah


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avocato and Quinn get a call  
> Gary has a guest over

Avocato loved waking up to the sound of his son's laughter, he had learned not to take it for granted everytime the kid would jump on him and tell him to wake up

"Dad!" The boy shouted with a giggle "Dad! Wake up! Someone's calling you" 

"Five more minutes" Avocato mumbled playfully, copying his son, Little Cato, before he went to school

"Dad-" the kid groaned but there was laughter behind it "seriously youre getting a call- it says 'work GGS?"

"What?" Avocato finally sat up, taking the phone in hand and answering it "hello?"

"Hello" a monotone voice answered "this is Huebert-" right! Huebert, Gary Goodspeed's manager...Gary GoodSpeed- GGS...Why didn't Avocato listen to Quinn and just write his whole name?

"Yes?" Avocato finally answered after he realised he was quiet for far too long 

"I am calling to check if you have received your schedule's throught the mail" 

"Oh- yes we did, thank you for allowing us to have a day off each week" Avocato thanked him, being happy to have a day to spend with his son

"Not at all...It was quite a good plan to have one of you two working while the other took the day off" Hue answered

They had agreed that Avocato would have Saturdays off while Quinn would have Sundays off, like that Little Cato was never truly alone during the weekend 

"Are you and Miss Quinn prepared to start working tomorrow?" Hue asked 

"You know it, ba- sir...?" Avocato quickly corrected himself, hearing his son snicker besides him

"Huebert or Hue is fine" the AI answered "if there anything you need we can provide with it, we have extra bedrooms in case you two require to stay the night" 

"Thank you, Huebert" 

"You are welcome...is Miss Quinn present?" Hue asked 

"Uuh.." Avocato turned to his son who nodded "yeah she is"

"Would you mind calling her- it will be much easier if I don't have to repeat myself" Hue asked

"Right...of course" Avocato quickly gestured to his son, watching him run out the room to call her "just a minute..."

After a couple of seconds of awkward silence, Quinn arrived with Little Cato, lifting her eyebrow in question as she sat besides Avocato on the bed

"Quinn's here, Huebert" Avocato said the other's name to let Quinn know what was happening, allowing his son to start climbing around him

"Hello, Miss Quinn" Huebert greeted

"Quinn is fine...is something the matter?" She asked

"No...however I'd like to both welcome you into the work place as well as ask you two to please take good care of Gary." Hue began " Gary has only recently been kidnapped and although he doesn't show it I am sure he is nervous to have people over" the robot explained.

Both Quinn and Avocato looked at eachother and smiled- it was bad that they were happy that the man's life was in danger but they needed the danger, the thrill- that was all their lives ever were

"You won't have to worry Huebert, we will have it all under control" Quinn answered 

"Yes...Im sure you will" Hue replied "however where you may be able to handle dangerous situations it seems that you two aren't very sociable, please remember your job is to protect your boss...that goes for anything- physical or mental" Hue continued "He is quite a workaholic"

"Understood- we will keep a close eye on him" Avocato answered, mentally groaning over the fact he'll have to babysit afterall

"We'll even recheck his schedule and make sure he rests as stated" Quinn chimed in

"Wonderful, I'll be looking foward to seeing you both tomorrow" Hue hanged up.

The trio seemed to all look at the phone before Little Cato's stomach grumbled and he shyly lowered his ears with a chuckle

"Guess we should get some breakfast" Avocato smiled softly as he messed his kit's hair 

\---------------

It had been three days since Gary first met his new bodyguards. They had met on Friday noon and had bid their goodbyes late afternoon due to Clarance interrupting their meeting...

Three days....

"And that is why I keep telling you that no one will want your 'plus sized' models! No woman is going to want to buy a a magazine with a fat man-"

So why...

"Can you imagine? A world of nothing but obesity? All because of you- because you decided to promote-"

IS CLARANCE STILL HERE?!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Gary let out a groan that sounded like a pained scream "will you shut up?! Oh my- Wow!" 

"Gary! I am only trying helping you and your buissness" the tiny man fixed his round glasses that Gary had forced him to start wearing since the squared ones made him look more perverted somehow

"My buissness is making everyone happy with the clothes I design and make- if you don't follow that then is it really my buissness?" Gary sighed, placing another spoonful of sugar in his coffee 

"But the models you pick are so...Ugh and Eugh and just no" Clarance stopped walking around and took a seat as well 

"Are you saying Tribore is ugly? He's been my most successful model yet! And he isnt one of....those models" Gary pointed to one of the magazines Clarance brought in, insisting that they simply had to hire a pornstar 

"You are far too judgemental, Gary" Clarance clicked his tongue, avoiding eye contacted with Gary who was glaring at him "I wonder what your fanbase would think of you"

"Last time I checked you're the one who was judging someone over their body type" Gary muttered, knowing that he would begin another banter if he were to say it any louder 

"Hue" Clarance called "prepare another bath for me" he ordered 

"You're staying over another night?" Gary asked with a horrified gasp "but I have people coming over tomorrow! It's their first day and you're going to confuse them by making them think you're part of my schedule"

"No worries! I will be leaving tomorrow morning" Clarance sipped on his weird alien drink he forced Gary to buy since he came over so many times

"Finally!" Gary groaned, sinking deeper into his chair as he doodled down on his notepad a short Clarance being stepped on next to his notes

"The bath is ready, Clarance" Hue chimed in to which Clarance jumped off the chair made his way upstairs towards the guest's floor where there were two bathrooms, a few rooms in one which he claimed as his own- always leaving his things behind since it was "his" now.

Gary sighed as Clarance finally left him alone, he allowed his eyes to close for a moment as he had not slept well these last few nights due to the man who refused to sleep early or stop talking.   
Truth be told, Clarance was staring to get to him and Gary was beginning to doubt himself. He wondered if maybe it was best to follow Clarance's advice and go with models that the audience's could...admire more? 

Gary wasn't sure.

He slowly picked up his phone and looked through social media, hoping to see maybe someone who posted about it and would magically answer his doubts but there was nothing...People seemed to always be divided into two groups- some love Gary's design while the other's don't agree with it, Gary took big pride in the second group being small but now he was worried whatever he chose to do next would be the wrong move.

"Gary...I suggest you head to bed" Hue walked over, patting Gary's knee

"Yeah...that sounds good Hue" Gary placed the phone in his robes pocket and stood up "tomorrow I got to look presentable afterall"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hue looking out for Gary always makes my heart melt ngl🥺


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avocato's and Quinn's first day of work

Just has promised, Avocato and Quinn had returned to Mr Goodspeed's mansion at the time they had agreed to....so why wasn't he here yet?

Currently, the two were sat in what they could only assume was a living room as it had a few sofa chairs and a television. The SAMEs had offered food and drinks despite them already confirming that they ate breakfast before they came.

It had taken exactly five minutes of waiting for the two to calm down and come to the conclusion that "even if Gary Goodspeed were to arrive they would still have to wait around and do nothing as no one would dare to kidnap the man now that he had bodyguards" which lead the two to at least try relax and enjoy the waiting.

Seven minutes in, came a short alien wearing only his underwear. The small man carried a bag of potato chips and made his way towards one of the chairs, ignoring the existence of both Quinn and Avocato.  
The two briefly wondered if this was some kind of test but they had already gotten the job so they tried their best to ignore the loud eating alien that scratched his privates with no dignity. 

It had been ten minutes of waiting when Hue finally announced that Gary was on his way- both bodyguards were back to being annoyed as not only was their boss not punctual and wasted their time, this alien besides them was pissing the crap out of them.

"I swear if this is some kind of fashionably late...." Quinn muttered what was on her mind, earning a grunt from her partner besides her

"Sorry!" Came the man running in at last "sorry I'm late-" he breathed, ready to attempt an apologetic smile when he shrieked at the sight of

"Clarance!" Gary covered his eyes "w-what the crap man! I thought you said you'd leave in the morning!" He asked, cursing himself for not phrasing that more...professionally 

"I changed my mind" the alien replied simply "now move you are in front of the screen" he shooed Gary away all while eating with his mouth open, knowing fully well Gary would leave sooner if he did

"Clarance..." Gary cringed at the noise "You promised you'd leave early morning as I had new employees- you're going to end up....confusing them" Gary picked his words carefully

"Too bad" Clarance replied with his mouth full, leaving Gary dumbfounded at the reply 

"Excuse me" Avocato cut in, standing up.

Gary wanted to kick the crap out of Clarance for making one of his bodyguards leav-

Quinn stood up as well

Oh come on!

Gary sighed, waiting for the two to walk towards the door only for them to stand right in front of Clarance. The two peered down at him, arms crossed 

"Please leave at once" Avocato made sure to sound polite as Quinn had suggested

"Before we are forced to use force" Quinn added, following Avocato's advice in threatening 

"You can't do that!" Clarance shouted, crumbs flying everywhere "...can you?"

The two bodyguards only glared down at the tiny man in reply, watching him squirm uncomfortably before

"Fine! Your living room sucks anyway" he jumped of the chair, leaving his mess behind as he walked past Gary

"This...this is the waiting room?" Gary replied, surprised he was really leaving "oh! Ermm...Hank- go with him and help him with his bags" 

A robot that had been standing close by nodded and started running after Clarance- something he seemed to do despite the amount of times Gary told him not to run inside.

When Clarance was finally out of view, Gary turned around to be face to face and face with his bodyguards that waited patiently for....well...something.

"Thank you" Gary smiled, closing his fluffy robe properly despite having put on some pijamas for once since he would be having 'guests' "He's been here since Friday..." 

Quinn shared an expression of sympathy, not wanting to imagine what it must have been like- while Avocato only cringed as he did imagine what it must have been like.

"No need to thank us" Quinn smiles

"It's our job" Avocato nodded

And they returned to stare at one another in silence, Gary having no idea what to do now. Does he continue speaking? Give them a tour? Let them find out the places as they go?

"Gary" Hue chimed in "just go on about your day as you usually would" he said, knowing the human well

"Oh! And they will just....follow me?"

"Yes, Gary"

"Even to the bathroom?"

"Not unless there is danger, Gary" 

"Ok- cool cool cool" Gary muttered to himself in thought "how behind schedule am I?" 

"Hmmm..." the AI hummed as if reading before answering "not much, you've only missed your chance for your morning workout" 

"Oh ok! I thought I was way more behind!" Gary began to walk away, stopping shortly to make sure the others were following "like I thought it was midday already" he continued 

Quinn and Avocato didn't utter a word as they followed the man into an elevator- a freaking elevator in a house...   
They tried not to admire the way everything was decorated neatly as if everything were a piece of a museum that they weren't allowed to touch. 

When the elevator finally stopped, the doors opened to what could be described as the most colorful floor. While most walls were white these walls were closer to a cream color with the floor boards being white. There were decorations with more color making it pop and each door seemed to have it's own personality.

"The breakfast will be ready shortly" Hue reminded Gary as he opened a door to a big room with two mirror walls.

Quinn tried not to gasp at how fancy this whole place was, she quickly glanced at Avocato who turned to her as well- holding back the grin as they could tell what was on each other's mind

"Jackpot" 

"Alright, thank you" Gary answered, holding the door open for the two before closing it once again.  
"Have you two already eaten?" He asked as he entered the wardrobe

"Yes, we have" Quinn stood off to the side, her eyes big at the amount of clothes this man seemed to own 

"Ah, alright- then maybe you guys would like to wait in the living room while I eat? So you won't get bored" Gary suggested as he returned with clothes in his hand

"You won't have to worry about that, Sir" Avocato stood besides Quinn

"Please, call me Gary" the blond stopped in front of them with a smile "like seriously- call me Gary" he chuckled as he walked behind a dressing screen 

"Understood....Gary" Avocato said a bit hesitant as he turned around to only see a robe being hanged ontop of the screen 

"You as well, Quinn" Gary hummed

"Yes, Gary" Quinn answered with less hesitation 

"Good!" Gary peeked up with a grin before walking out from behind the screen wearing an oversized hoodie and some skinny jeans underneath, paired with some trainers.  
He gave a small twirl in front of the mirrors as he walked but otherwise didn't look satisfied with the way he looked.

"Let's go then" he shrugged as he opened the door and walked out, heading back towards the elevator before stopping.  
Quinn and Avocato followed closely, stopping as well when Gary had. 

"That over there is my bedroom" he pointed towards a door "where we were is the dressing room" he pointed to the door they came out "down the corridor are all the rooms I use to do my work- first door storage second leads to where I spend most of my time" he informed 

Avocato and Quinn listened closely, they had gotten a blueprint from Huebert but seeing it in person was much more helpful

"Got it?" Gary asked with a smile

"Yes, Sir-" the two replied at the same time before awkwardly trying to correct themselves. They felt somewhat more embarrassed when Gary had only chuckled and walked in the elevator.

Sure it was very awkward for Gary to have two people follow him around all day, especially since Gary doesn't talk much to people unless its part of his work, but if the two were to continue be this entertaining maybe Gary wouldn't mind. 

Arriving to the dining room, Rob had pulled out a chair for Gary in which he sat in. 

"Sit wherever you seem fit" Gary told them with a soft smile, not wanting to risk his guests standing awkwardly like last time.

"Thank you" the two replied, separating and sitting facing each other, one in each of Gary's side.   
The blond watched the two move equally fluidly and told himself that he made the right decision on hiring both instead of one as they seemed to not only have good teamwork but it was almost as if they could read each other's minds. 

"Orson" Gary called simply and the SAME with a monocle began to list his schedule while he quietly ate. 

The human felt awkwad that he was the only one eating, he felt as if he needed to talk since there were people present so he tried his best to always keep his mouth full in order to avoid conversation.

It wasn't until Orson had finally finished listing that Gary noticed that Hue had entered the room, lifting his gaze from his food to stare at the tiny robot who seemed to stare at him

"You aren't dressed up" the robot noted "I would have expected you to go over the top with an outfit due to the new employees, today" 

"Ah..." Gary only hummed "I'm not in the mood" he said simply, lifting a cup and allowing Rob to pour some milk in it

"Are you alright, Gary?" Hue asked receiving a few moments of silence as a reply as Gary drank his milk

"I haven't slept well because of Clarance" Gary confessed while carefully wiping his lips with a napkin "He put a lot in my mind...not to mention the man likes to sleep when the sun is rising and annoy me all while doing it" 

"perhaps you'd like some rest, then" Hue suggested

"What? No way, I have work to do, Hue" Gary stood "not to mention I am already behind schedule- don't you worry, I can handle it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gary is pretending to be professional at all times around his new employees   
> It would suck if his lack of sleep got in the way


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary acts more like himself

"I can't handle it!" Their boss, Gary, cried dramatically. 

The two had been offered seats as they'd be staying a long time in Gary's work space, they had no choice but to sit and do nothing but listen to their boss who had started throwing a pity party for himself.

The duo felt on edge, as if any wrong move they'd get instantly fired so they remained quiet and tried their best not to express their distaste for the situation. 

Gary Goodspeed, their boss who was a popular and successful fashion designer, had given up on his elegant act after sitting down for twenty minutes and not being able focus or come up with ideas.   
Truth was, the two had expected the man to be acting, there simply wasn't anyone as perfect as the man was acting to be, but they had never expected the man to be so childishly- 

If only they knew Gary was holding back...

Avocato had long decided that this job would be boring but he had hoped that it wouldn't be annoying...sadly all his hopes crumbled as he watched Gary spin in his chair again with a groan.

The man couldn't sit still, he'd spin on his chair, tap the table, throw his arms up, walk around the room and then sit back down to do it all over again.   
Gary complained about "no ideas" and being "so tired he can't work" so much that Avocato wasn't sure he could handle it any longer.

Turning to Quinn, Avocato shared the same expression as her- clear tired annoyance. 

After half an hour, the two sighed when Gary had resolved to turning on some quiet music while beginning to sketch out cute little doodles rather than work. It was clear Gary had used up most his energy on his little tantrum and that he was quite embarrassed as he had apologized and never spoken again.

Part of Avocato wished that someone would break in and steal their boss right before them so they had at least something to do- but part of him also wanted for them to take the man so he wouldn't have to deal with this crap again. 

After an another half an hour, Huebert had arrived to check on things despite having cameras in this room.

"Hello-"

"Hue! I made a tiny paper hat, would you like a tiny paper hat? Here, have a tiny paper hat- wow I've said paper hat a lo-"

"Gary." The robot said somehow sternly, allowing the paper hat to sit on his little red bulb anyway "You haven't made any progress"

"Yeah...I haven't" the blond sighed 

"May I ask why?" The robot shuffled closer

"I dunno just-" Gary took a deep breath before sinking in his chair "I designed something already-" he opened up his drawer and pulled out his sketchbook and opened it to a certain page before giving it to Huebert "but I designed it for plus sized women..." 

Both Quinn and Avocato were glad something was finally happening so they curiously glanced at the sketchbook to try kill more of the boredom. Inside was a beautiful dress with notes and a cut out of fabric that they assumed was an example Gary wanted to use

"I don't see any problem with it" Hue handed the sketchbook back

"Clarance does..." Gary looked at the design with a frown "he says I shouldn't be designing so much for this body type as" Gary cleared his throat "they are ugly and fat" he copied Clarances voice, pressing on the R's just as he did and throwing the notebook on the desk.

"Clarance says I need more 'sexy' models" he continued "and I'm starting to doubt whenever I should really not design these..." Gary turned on his chair and he began folding another paper hat, not wanting to show the others how upset he was over a simple conversation with his advisor- Clarance was a salesman, he knew what he was talking about so maybe Gary should really listen to him

"Shouldn't you just do what you want?" Avocato asked, making the robot and human turn towards him, he briefly wondered if he spoke out of turn.  
"Like...No matter what you do, there will always be someone who is against it, no? So I think if someone is going to be against it no matter what- you should just do what you enjoy" he continued 

"I agree" Quinn nodded

Gary only stared at the two as if he were listening to a different language, he hummed in thought as he spun around once again.

"You're right" he stopped and stood up with new found determination "I should have fun with it!" 

"It's wonderful you've come to that conclusion, however the food has been served" Hue interrupted 

"What?! But I wanna work now!" Gary pouted

"You must eat, Gary" the robot said simply 

The two stared at eachother while the bodyguards watched. Gary slowly took a step back

"Gary" Hue seemed to warn

"You can't stop me" Gary squinted and began running towards the storage room that was connected to his work place

Hue, despite being an AI seemed to sigh as he watched Gary bring in some materials and place them on the large table

"Bring him downstairs" the robot turned to the two bodyguards "by force if necessary" with that, Hue shuffled out the room.

The two bodyguards were now faced with their first task of babysitting, bringing their boss downstairs to eat.

"Si- Gary..." Quinn was the first to try, approaching her boss "you need to stay on schedule and eat" 

"No need! I can handle this" Gary replied stubbornly, beginning to measure the fabric 

"Gary, you'll get sick if you suddenly change your eating routine" Avocato tried next, sounding more fatherly than he intended 

"I'll be okay!" Gary replied just as stubbornly, using a pencil to put some marks on the fabric.

The two bodyguards exchanged looks before nodding to eachother. They made their way towards their boss, Quinn taking the scissors from him before Avocato grabbed Gary and threw him over his shoulder

"Wha-" Gary shrieked and began kicking his legs "What's going on! Put me down!" 

"Our job is to protect you and make sure you remain on schedule- if you don't eat you can fall ill and then we would've failed our job" Quinn opened the door for Avocato following after the two

"I'm not gonna be ill- put me down" Gary whined as the doors to the elevator opened and Avocato stepped inside.  
Once the doors closed, Avocato set Gary down, allowing him to bang the door and try order Hue to open it only for the elevator to start moving.

These two...they were boring and neutral faced all the time- barely smiling and looking as if dead inside. The only time they had a conversation was mere minutes ago which managed to cheer Gary up enough to do his work but now?   
Now they dragged him away after Gary had already smelled and touched the soft fabric, after Gary had gotten excited to do his work again- they've ruined it.... 

And Gary was going to ruin their work as well.

Turning around, Gary puffed his cheeks as he glared at the two who seemed indifferent to his glaring.  
Had Gary known he had hired two more robots he wouldn't have chosen them- now he would annoy the crap out of them and make them quit, since Hue wouldn't let him fire them since he was clearly on their side.

When the elevator doors opened once again, Gary turned and began walking, glancing back as he noticed the two followed. 

He then stopped

And the two stopped

He then began walking again

And the two began walking again

Then he stopped

Gary repeated the same thing again and again, snickering as he noticed they didn't seen question what he was doing but stopped as well

"Gary....Are you making fun of us?" Avocato was the first to say something about it, his teeth clearly gritted as he spoke

"Goodness- no! I would never do such a thing" Gary spun and batted his lashes with a small snicker, allowing them to know that yes- he was doing it on purpose.

The two seemed rather annoyed by Gary's actions and Gary took it as a small victory. The bodyguards quickly realized this was what the patience test was for.  
Finally heading in the dining room Gary huffed as he ignored Hue who had come to join them, taking a seat where he did usually. 

The two bodyguards followed closely, noticing there were plates served for them as well

"Thank you for the food" Quinn sat down the same place she did before on the long table

"Thank you for the food" Avocato copied Quinn's words and actions, sitting on the other side of the table so they were facing one another 

The two patiently waited for Gary to begin eating, picking up their silverware when he did.   
While at home, Quinn and Avocato would watch TV as they ate on the sofa, having a conversation from time to time but as they sat on the big dining room, on a long table with delicious food- there was not a single word spoken.

The room was uncomfortably quiet, the robots no longer in the room having their dumb little conversations and Hue quietly leaving the three to dine alone. 

The realisation that Gary ate here everyday by himself suddenly hit as Huebert had mentioned the household having only robots.

The two had been so distracted by everything that Gary, who was a slow eater, had finished first. Avocato mentally cursed as he expected the blond to get up and leave, not allowing them to finish, but...Gary sat down patiently and waited.   
He didn't speak or throw a tantrum like before, instead he just sat down and looked down at his empty plate in order to avoid any awkward eye contact. 

"Sorry for the wait" Quinn cleaned her mouth as she apologized, placing her knife and fork together the same way Gary had

"It's alright" Gary smiled, finally looking up 

"It was delicious" Avocato complimented the food 

"I'll make sure to tell Noodles that" Gary stood up and began walking towards a different room that was closeby. He carefully placed a hand over his mouth when he yawned, sitting on the sofa and turning on the TV as he had a few minutes of relaxation.   
The two looked around the big room, there were a few sofas and the TV was bigger than the one in the 'waiting' room', a fire place underneath the TV. This was the living room.

"Don't just stand there" Gary gestured for them to sit which they gladly took the offer as the sofa looked like the most comfortable thing ever.   
Just as they suspected, it was soft and bouncy, they quickly relax into it.

"Coffee?" Carl offered as he gestured to a coffee machine

"No thank you" Quinn rejected it   
"No thanks" Avocato rejected it as well, despite wanting some

It had been a few minutes of watching television that Avocato noticed the man besides him begin to nod off. His head would fall foward, he'd wake up then slowly fall asleep only for it to repeat- it was quite amusing to watch but he still knew something had to be done, he just didn't know what.  
Quickly he bumped his elbow against Quinn and she turned to look at her boss as well, shrugging cluelessly as she realized Avocato was seeking help. 

Then with a little bump, Gary had officially fallen asleep, his head falling on Avocato's shoulder.   
Quinn laughed quietly as Avocato grew tense, not wanting to move in case the other woke up and suddenly decided to be three times more annoying.

"Should we take him to his bedroom?" Quinn whispered 

"I don't know?" Avocato whispered back with uncertainty "do we wake him up?"

"Please, do take him to his bedroom" Huebert's volume was low but loud enough for them to hear

"Pick him up properly this time" Quinn stood up

"Yeah- I got it" Avocato grunted as he moved Gary slightly then picked him up bridal style, he was quite light- something he noticed earlier. 

The two headed towards the elevator and allowed Hue to take them to Gary's floor. 

"He said it was in here" Quinn hummed as she opened the door and gasped lightly. Avocato quietly walked closer to look inside as well.

The room's walls were painted a wine color, the bed was king sized and had a bed canopy over it as well as a stuffed animals resting on the mattress. A TV in front of the bed as well as two puffy chairs with a small cofee table, video games and movies carefully stacked under the TV. The room had one photograph of what they assumed was Gary and his father, a few lights on the walls and a device on the bedside.

"Wow...damn" Avocato said in amazement, noticing the room even had a balcony that was hidden by the curtains.

They walked in slowly, as if their very presence would shatter this dreamlike bedroom. Carefully, Quinn opened up the canopy and pulled the covers down while Avocato gently placed Gary down on the softest bed he has ever touched.  
After covering Gary, there was a soft click from the device besides them and a light came from it, projecting stars all over the room. 

The two took a moment to watch how the project of the stars spun around before turning back to Gary who had cocooned under the covers

"Would you look at that" Quinn whispered "he's finally quiet" 

"Yeah-" Avocato smiled "he don't look too bad when his mouth is shut" they shared a chuckle and slowly left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gary decided that he doesn't like his new bodyguards anymore uh oh
> 
> Also I feel so bad for Quinn and Avocato doing absolutely nothing the whole day but follow Gary around omg


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary decides he needs to get rid of his bodyguards at all costs

Gary had woken up earlier than usual due to having a nap the previous day. Apparently Hue allowed his bodyguards to return home early since Gary had fallen asleep and it was their first day anyway. 

The man had taken the opportunity to start his morning routine early, having done his usual workouts and washed himself, he was now dressed up and playing cards with Boob. 

Gary was still rather upset with his two bodyguards- sure it was childish but truth was... it bothered him. These two people had something he didn't have, friendship- and they just worked together without a single word said while Gary was stuck with a robot he called Boob playing cards.   
He quickly realized that despite him being their boss the two would follow most of Hue's rules which meant...it would be harder to sneak out. 

When Gary would often sneak out of his mansion to go for a walk by himself, clear his head or look for inspiration, shop at the local mall like everyone else did...Hue couldn't do anything other than send the SAMEs out to look for him as well as calling him and saying "please return" in a very monotone yet tired voice.

Gary wanted to keep doing all that- if not he wanted to do it freely without having to sneak past some robots. There are places he wants to go so badly yet he can't because either he is stuck with work or it's "too dangerous"...

It's always dangerous! Even the other week Gary stayed home as told yet somehow still managed to get kidnapped!

Huebert didn't understand that Gary needed to experience the world as everyone else did so he could work- he didn't want to walk with all the SAMEs following him because then everyone would know who he was- afterall...he was the only celebrity with robots around him.

Now, with two new bodyguards who have definitely proved helpful by kicking Clarance out, Gary wouldn't be able to have his small share of freedom! 

He definitely needs to get rid of them...

"Your bodyguards have arrived" Huebert came into the room with said people behind him, today the robot was wearing a big colorful cowboy hat that Gary had given him. 

"Oh!" Gary chirped, sitting up properly due to habit "Good morning, you two" 

"Good morning, Gary" they replied together which was both creepy as well as intriguing to Gary

"Gary has already had breakfast, he is ahead of schedule" Hue informed the two before giving a bow and leaving 

"Thank you for letting us know" Quinn bowed back 

"Come sit! I'm almost done winning" Gary gestured to the two, placing a card down

"Winning? The only thing you'll be winning is a ticket to loser town" Boob placed a card down as well.  
The bodyguards had done as told and sat down close to Gary, both watching the gameplay of a robot quite obviously cheating and somehow Gary easily winning.

"I win!" Gary cheers and the robot slumps down in defeat, already tidying up the cards.

It didn't take no genius to realize that their boss was acting differently. He was much louder and less elegant, for a moment the two had nearly forgotten this man was their boss with the welcoming aura he gave off. 

Standing up, Gary stretched before spinning around and beginning to walk away. Unlike yesterday, he did not check if the other's followed, instead he walked away rather quickly all of the sudden.  
Quinn and Avocato had to stand abruptly when they noticed the other wasn't going to wait, only for them to turn the corner and notice the man was gone.

"Crap." Avocato looked around, checking if Gary had gone inside the elevator 

"Where the heck did he..." Quinn trailed off as she looked around the huge room 

"Gary is hiding behind the giant pot on Quinn's left" Hue chimed in and both bodyguards instantly looked over

"No fair Hue!" Gary walked from his hiding spot, crossing his arms 

"What are you even doing, Gary?" The AI asked as the two bodyguards walked closer, clearly annoyed

"Why...what I do usually, Hue" Gary hummed innocently before turning to his bodyguards "You're not allowed to let me out of your sight again" he winked with a mischievous smile

It took all in Avocato to not growl at the man and instead follow him into the elevator. Quinn briefly placed her hand on Avocato's shoulder and looked at him as if to say "hang in there" before leaving the elevator and joining Gary in his work place.

The two sat down on the same chairs as yesterday as they watched the man work. Music was playing from a radio at a decent volume and Gary seemed to dance as he worked.   
It was almost fun to watch the way he moved from side to side or span around to grab an item from the other side of the room. Avocato found that despite the job being boring he was at least enjoying the show

But then it came to those moments where Gary would stop for a brief moment, his cheerful face turning into focus as he held pins invetween his rosy lips. The way his hands moved fluidly around the fabric and the mannequin as if he were preforming surgery on someone. Avocato found himself admiring at the image of the man, turning to see Quinn having the same glint in her eyes.

Gary Goodspeed was completely different when he was working- and the two grew some respect to that.

Midday had come around quicker than the day before, time seemed to move much faster when they watched Gary work.  
Arriving to the dining area, Quinn and Avocato found that their food was served with a jug of milk by each of their plates. They questionably turned to Gary who had began eating, seeing a lack of his own jug of milk.

The two looked suspicious but still took a bite of their meal 

"Ack-" Quinn chocked and instantly reached for the milk, pouring herself a drink and chugging it down.

On the other hand, Avocato tried to fight it, taking a few more bites out of pure spite as he glared at Gary who was quite obviously holding back a grin.   
He was beginning to sweat under his fur, his whole body was burning and he was close to tears- he was forced into defeat, chugging the cup of milk Quinn had poured for him already as she knew he wouldn't last.

Gary finally laughed, covering his mouth as he was nearly brought to tears at his fit of laughter. 

"You guys-" he giggled, clearing his throat and grinning "we have dessert if yo-"

"No thank you" the two glared at Gary 

They were tired...  
Where yesterday had been painfully uneventful, today was a train wreck of weird events.

Their boss seemed to be causing nothing but trouble that was purposely aimed at them.  
Was this because they didn't allow him to work when he was supposed to be eating? Was that really the reason behind all this?!

The two couldn't help but grow suspicious when Gary was taking his break outside in the garden, deciding he wanted a picnic under a specif tree rather than on the tea table. 

"You guys can eat you know? I wouldn't put hot sauce in these sweets that I'm eating" Gary, who was layed down on his belly on the picnic blanket, said with a giggle as he popped a cookie in his mouth

"So you admit you did it" Avocato grumbled, earning a small pinch from Quinn 

"Oh! You can talk back afterall!" Gary's eyes seemed to shine "I was wondering what more it would take" 

Neither replied, unsure what Gary had meant by that. They watched the man deflate quickly at the lack of reply.   
With a huff, Gary sat up and got ready to walk away, hearing a sigh from Quinn who opened the parasol again and got ready to follow 

"You don't have to use that" Gary grimaced at the umbrella. He had spent long enough inside the house and he wants to feel the warmth of the sun 

"But Huebert said that it was necessary- you can get a sunburn" Quinn stood and Avocato followed

"I put suncream on" Gary sighed but Quinn still stepped closer to hide the sun from him. 

The two stared at one another before Gary gave a small step back and began to run away- yep- that's his plan now.  
If Quinn wants to protect him from the sun then she has to run as well

"Hey!" Quinn shouted while Gary bolted for freedom only for his shoe- that was definitely not made for running on grass- got stuck and tripped him up, making him fall on his face.

"You two are tiring me out" Gary groaned as he rolled onto his back when the two caught up to him

"We?" Avocato lifted a brow while Quinn sent him a warning glare

"We're just trying to do our job" Quinn pulled the parasol over so Gary got some shade while Avocato leaned down and picked up his shoe 

Gary sighed as he sat up, he knew they were just trying to do their job, he knew they needed the money but...couldn't Gary just pay them to never come back? 

"Here" Avocato slowly placed his shoe on his foot

"Eh- what's this? Cinderela?" Gary watched him, holding back a snicker at his eyeroll when "augh!" He winced

Avocato instantly stopped and removed the shoe again  
"Excuse me" the ventraxuan slowly lifted Gary's trousers to reveal his ankle was turning from a red color to more of a purple "You've sprained your ankle" 

"What?" Quinn frowned, somehow feeling as though she already failed her job

"Let's get you inside" Avocato moved his hands carefully under Gary and lifted him up with ease

"W-w-wait!" Gary squirmed "I can walk by myself! It doesn't hurt that much anyway!" He quickly became red.

Avocato ignored Gary, sighing as the other grew quiet in embarrassment. Looking down, Avocato held back a smirk at the sight of Gary's red face until-

"Are you...crying?" He asked in shock 

"No!" Gary turned away, attempting to curl into himself as he anxiously hugged his arms.

Quinn only followed the two quietly, making sure they were in the shade as she shared a worried look with Avocato.

They entered the mansion once again and headed towards the living room

"I'll get some ice" Quinn closed the parasol before entering and tried to remember where the kitchen was as shown in the blueprints they got.

Avocato placed Gary on the closest couch gently, feeling awkward that he somehow had made his boss cry.   
Upon being set down, Gary instantly crawled away from Avocato and glared at him through his tears. 

The ventraxian was ready to open up his mouth and tell Gary that they were only trying to help but when Hue had shuffled into the room to check on Gary it hit him

Gary was surrounded by robots and he was still getting over the fact he had been kidnapped before. 

Avocato suddenly became hyperaware that Gary's hands were shaking slightly

"Idiot" Avocato told himself off mentally 

"I've brought the ice" Quinn rushed in, kneeling down before Gary only for Gary to flinch away

"I can do it myself" their boss insisted, his hand open for her to hand the ice over. 

Quinn didn't look convinced but handed over the ice anyway, not questioning as Hue climbed on the sofa and allowed Gary to lean against his metal body. 

"How is it Gary?" Huebert asked as Gary hissed at the cold

"Better...I guess" Gary mumbled in reply, allowing the SAMEs to slowly lift his foot and place it on a cushioned foot rest.

"Im sorry" Avocato suddenly apologized, catching Quinn in surprise "I shouldn't have touched you without permission" he bowed before Gary to show his regret

"It's alright" Gary gestured for him to lift his head but Avocato didn't see nor notice so instead he softly placed his hand under his chin and forced him to look up at him. Gary smiled gently, his nose cute pinkish color and his eyes glossy from the previous tears, Avocato was suprised to find himself blushing at the sight of Gary's graceful smile

"you were just doing your job"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gary acting brave with strangers in his house until they touch him when he is vulnerable? Oof


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary has to leave for a photoshoot~

"Good morning" Gary, his boss, greeted 

"Good morning" Avocato said in unison with Quinn 

The blond today was in the same robes as their first meeting, his hair brushed and a rather excited smile on his face.

"I've already eaten breakfast...have you two checked your schedules?" Gary asked, limping slightly towards the elevator

"Yes...if I'm correct, it says today you will be meeting up with one of your models for a photoshoot" Quinn answered following after with Avocato

"You are correct" Gary leaned against the wall of the elevator to rest his foot.

Avocato took the chance to notice he was barefoot and his ankle looked slightly swollen. 

"Say, Avocato" Gary called to Avocato's attention with a hum "isn't that uncomfortable?" 

"Excuse me?" Avocato asked, lifting is eyebrow in confusion 

"That" Gary gestured towards his neck "isn't your fur getting stuck with the shirt buttoned all the way up?" 

"Uh...yes...it is" Avocato replied 

"And you wear it like that the whole day? Undo a few buttons" Gary cringed, hopping out of the elevator 

"May I? I thought it wouldn't be... presentable" Avocato followed closely behind 

"Who cares about presentable? First thing is being comfortable" Gary said as Avocato opened the door to the dressing room for him

"But-" 

"Avocato, I am the fashion expert here, aren't I?" Gary interrupted him, leaning close with a squint "undo those buttons, that's an order from your boss" he walked away

Avocato stared dumbfounded after his boss' first official order, looking at Quinn with a face that could only be described as "are you seeing this" but she only shrugged

"Its what you wanted, no?" She said, closing the door and waiting outside the walk in wardrobe 

With a sigh, Avocato pulled on his tie and undid the first two buttons instead of...well- half the shirt, as he usually liked. 

Gary stepped put with clothes in hand and threw the robe onto one of the chairs before limping towards Avocato with an unsatisfied hum.   
Avocato felt himself tense at Gary's judgemental stare- hadn't he asked to do this? What was with that expression?

"Remove the tie" Gary waved his hand and made his way behind the screen to get changed "oh! And undo a few more buttons!" He called

Again, Avocato turned to Quinn and again, she just shrugged.  
Avocato proceeded to carefully remove his tie and open up the amount of buttons he liked- if Gary thought it was too many he was sure he'd tell him to fix it. He placed the tie in his blazer's pocket and waited for Gary, who was taking longer than usual to get ready.

If Avocato thought Gary was dressed up when they first met then Gary was dressed for a red carpet now.   
Stepping out from behind the screen, Gary looked himself in the mirror as if to check if anything was wrong with how amazing he looked. He was dressed in long red trousers that opened towards the bottom, a blouse with baggy sleeves that seemed to puff.

"What do you think?" Gary asked, turning slightly in the mirror. He turned towards Avocato and Quin when he got no response   
"You know I could give you a raise if you guys complimented me" he said 

"Uuh! Very beautiful!" Quinn quickly said

"Yeah! You look lovely" Avocato joined in 

The two felt themselves grow embarrassed as the other began to laugh  
"Good attempt but too little too late" Gary giggled "no raise! Be prepared for next time" he sang as he limped towards the accessories, chuckling when he heard their defeated sighs.

"By the way" Gary looked towards Avocato as he put on a golden rectangle earring "you look much better like that- from now on come to work as you are" Gary grabbed two matching necklaces and lifted them up as if deciding which to wear

"...understood" Avocato answered after a while of processing his words, happy that he could finally breathe with the shirt open

"Which reminds me" Gary walked over to Quinn and turned around as he held out the necklace, signalling for her to help him put it on "If you guys get too hot in those black blazers just take them off- other day I nearly fainted from watching all the tryouts run in black clothing" Gary rambled on

"We didn't think we were allowed" Quinn said as she put on the necklace around Gary's neck 

"Well now you know you are" Gary turned with a smile and quickly thanked her before walking off and picking up a handbag in which he packed some flat shoes, grabbing some heels in hand

"Wait-" Avocato spoke "youre wearing those?" 

"Well yes- I need to look presentable do I not?" Gary replied as if it were obvious 

"But your ankle..." Quinn looked down at Gary's foot 

"No worries! No worries!" Gary waved his free hand "I can handle it for today! Plus, these are short heels- I'll be alright" he fixed his hair before putting on a red sun hat.

"Now come on! We don't want to be late" he limped out of the room still barefoot.

The car ride was nearly forty-five minutes as Orson drove quite slowly. The three were sat in the back, bodyguard at each of Gary's side, while Gary lightly massages his own ankle in order to ease the pain.

The blond didn't want to admit but the more he heard himself the more he confirmed that he was indeed growing to like his bodyguards- which was bad! Because Gary wants to leave the house without being a buissness trip and have fun but he can't if he has guards! 

"Be prepared for next time.." "from now on.."   
What did Gary mean by that? He needed to get rid of these bodyguards otherwise his future would be ruined! No more freedom! No more walking to the park like any other normal being does! 

Like this he won't ever get the chance to even visit the butterfly garden that he wanted and was planning to go months ago.

"We have arrived" Orson announced, bringing the car to a stop and beginning to clean his monocle.

Gary sighed and began to put on his heels hoping that whatever photoshoot he would do today he didn't have to wear any higher heels.

Quinn exited the car along with Avocato and held the door open while Avocato extended his hand to help Gary out. 

"Thank you" Gary shifted back to his graceful act and gently placed his hand on Avocato's large one before stepping out. He winced slightly, nearly tripping over but luckily Avocato held onto him in a way it wasn't obvious he had been falling.

"I will be coming to pick you all up in exactly-" 

"Yes, we know Orson" Gary rolled his eyes "I'll see you then" he nodded and fixed his hat to protect him from the sun 

"Is that who I think it is?" A familiar voice called "I think it is" 

"Tribore!" Gary brightened up as a green alien came to join him them

"Who are these enticing people?" Tribore asked as he gestured to Avocato who quickly let go of Gary's hand and Quinn who gave an inviting smile

"Oh! These are my bodyguards, Quinn" Gary gestured to Quinn who gave a small bow in greeting "and Avocato" he gestured to Avocato who copied Quinn

"Quinn...I feel like we've met before" Tribore hummed in thought "weren't you that police officer I saw the other day when I reported a stalker?" 

"I..." Quinn blinked in surprise "I haven't been a police officer for nearly two years" 

"Tribore has a very good memory" Gary chuckled, knowing the other probably remembered meeting Quinn as if yesterday

"Yes- Thank you for catching that creep" Tribore nodded

"I'm glad I could help" Quinn smiled 

"Now let's head in- the sun is melting my mascara off" Tribore complained as he began to walk towards the office of a tall building

"Makeup again? They're just going to remove it, Tribore" Gary followed 

"Well, I like to look my best 24 to the 7, sweetcheeks- I cannot not do my makeup" Tribore waved his hand as he rest his elbow on the reception desk

"16th floor" the receptionist answered, handing them four cards 

"Thank you" Gary thanked her, handing his bodyguards a card while Tribore just walked off to the elevator

"Come on, hun" Tribore called "let's get this photoshoot started"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tribore is here! Woohoo!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The photoshoot~

"Right this way" a lady from the staff lead them towards a door, opening it to reveal the rest of her team surrounding their light and cameras set up.

"Clarance" Gary said with a hint of annoyance 

"Hello" the short alien greeted, fixing his glasses "I see you still have...those" 

"My bodyguards, yes- what are you doing here?" Gary asked as he walked towards a chair and sat down next to Tribore 

"My job, of course" Clarance replied with a smile before turning and walking away

"My job, of course" Gary mocked in a high pitched voice quietly before sitting back and fixing his posture

Quinn and Avocato weren't really sure on what to do but now that they were surrounded by strangers the two wanted to take their job extra seriously, standing awkwardly behind Gary's chair like two watchdogs, they glared at every movement that was directed at their boss.

"Good morning" another part of the staff greeted "your change of clothes is already in the changing room" 

"Thank you" Gary nodded and stood up along with Tribore, briefly turning to check on the two bodyguards before beginning to follow the other.

The changing rooms had stalls and mirrors as well some benches. Two stalls had the name "Tribore" and "Goodspeed" written on a small board.

"Wait here" Gary gestured, his hand moving more fluidly than usual and the two quickly noticed he was returning to the "perfect" act they saw on their first day.  
The two did as told and patiently waited outside his stall and somehow it hit that they were working for a famous person... They had been so used to Gary acting like an idiot and pranking them that they had completely forgotten.

A few minutes in and Tribore was the first to exit the stall, completely changed. They were dressed in a yellow dress with a spotted bandana on their head, high heels as well as some accessories the magazine probably wanted to advertise.

"Please- no cameras" Tribore posed only to look around confused "is this strange? I think it is...Gary usually is ready before me" they hummed before beginning to knock on Gary's door.

"Gary? Hun?" He called 

"I'll be ready in a few!" Gary called back quickly, some shuffling being heard from the inside

"Alright" Tribore replied unconvinced "don't be too long" 

Quinn patiently waited for Tribore to leave before walking closer to the stall Gary was in  
"Is everything alright?" She asked with a hushed tone

"Y-yeah!" Gary replied with a grunt "just-" there was more shuffling before the clacking of shoes and the door opened to reveal an extra tall Gary.   
The man was dressed in a blue thin dress, a vintage sun hat and extremely tall heels.

"I'm in so much pain" the other squeaked 

"You can't be wearing those! It will make your foot worse!" Quinn gasped 

"It's ok...its just for a few- Oh my Ow" he gave a step foward while holding onto the stall for support 

"Gary" Avocato finally stepped up "I don't think you should be walking on those" 

"Just-" Gary inhaled "help me walk outside" he sighed

Avocato looked up at him and sighed, giving ou his arm for the other to hold for support in a way it seemed he was escorting and not helping him.   
The three walked out and Gary instantly changed his posture, standing tall and smiling as if the pain was none existent. 

He took a seat next to Tribore, where they were removing their heavy makeup to reapply it, and sighed in relief 

"Would you like us to get anything for you?" Quinn asked quietly as to not draw attention "painkillers? Water?" 

"Yes please" Gary almost whined 

With a nod to Avocato and Gary, Quinn left the room to go and find a vending machine so she could bring Gary a bottle of water, the painkillers she could already provide as she was prepared for another headache from her boss.

"Please close your eyes" the makeup lady asked Gary to which he obeyed, though it didn't go unnoticed to Avocato that his boss was anxiously gripping onto the arm of his chair.   
Avocato kept a close eye on Gary, finding the transformation quite entertaining. Gary's natural peach lips were now red and his long lashes now popped for attention, his eyelids a mix of gold and brown and his brows were carefully tidied up. Despite how beautiful Gary looked, Avocato was disappointed in finding most of his spots had disappeared due to the concealer- he found that it brought more into his boss' beauty. 

"I'm back" Quinn said quietly with a bottle of water in hand "here" she handed Gary the bottle of water, freezing in place when the other turned and revealed his face

"Thank you" Gary smiled gracefully, taking the bottle from her

"Of...course" Quinn cleared her throat and dug in her pocket for the painkillers, popping out a pill and giving it to Gary.

Gary took the pill and tried open the water bottle only to struggle 

"Allow me" Avocato offered, gently taking the bottle from him and opening it with ease

"Ah- t-thanks" Gary said a bit embarrassed, popping the painkiller in his mouth and drinking some water without messing up his makeup.

When Tribore's makeup was finally done, they had called the two models forth onto the set. 

"Aaaah!" Gary screeched in pain, earning the attention from Tribore "AAAAh- I'm so excited!" He quickly masked it with a squeal, clapping his hands and forcing a smile 

"Me too hun" Tribore chuckled "Aaaaah!" They squealed as well not realizing Gary's face was twisting in pain.

All Avocato and Quinn could do was watch as their boss walked onto the set in pain, unable to do anything.  
They watched as an instructor told them how to pose and what to do, watched how Gary returned to his stage of focus the two admired. 

Despite how well their boss was doing with smiling at the camera, the two couldn't help but worry everytime he flinched slightly on his foot, though it was clear he was trying to keep most weight off of it. 

"If you could turn away from the camera and just look back- yes perfect!" A few flashes "remove the hat please- " 

As soon as Gary removed his hat a lady rushed in to brush his hair before quickly walking away

"Give us som- beautiful! Just like that" more clicks of cameras "more contact, get closer" 

Gary did everything as told, running mostly on autopilot. It felt as if it took an eternity but when Gary blinked he was already sat back down in his chair 

"Good work" Quinn handed him back the bottle of water which Gary took it gratefully 

"Thank you" Gary sighed after a few sips 

"How are you feeling?" Avocato asked 

"I'm alright, I can't feel my foot" Gary chuckled

"I don't think that's 'alright, Gary" Avocato cringed slightly 

"Sweetcheeks!" Tribore called, walking over already changed "Lets dine together- you, me and those two beauties" they winked

"Oh! Alright- let me just get changed first" Gary smiled 

"Is it really alright? Shouldn't you go back home and rest?" Quinn asked in a whisper

"It's fine! It's fine!" Gary smiled, happy that he got a chance to leave the house that isn't for work, he quickly stood up with a wince but smiled through it "I'll be just a minute" with that he left

The three watched Gary leave before Tribore stepped closer to both guards

"Alright, you two, spill the beans" Tribore squinted at them

"What?" Avocato lifted a brow "what beans?"

"I see a can of beans that is just around the edge of spilling- so spill it!" Tribore pointed at his chest "oh my- your fur is very soft" they complimented "but it won't distract me! Whats wrong with sweetcheeks blondie? Gary is acting differently than in most photoshoots"

Avocato and Quinn exchanged looks, before Quinn sighed in defeat- why hide something from someone who can easily tell something is off

"Gary has a sprained ankle" she confessed "he tripped not long ago" 

"A sprained ankle..." Tribore hummed "then what the heckaroo is he doing wearing those heels? Does he wish for pain? Does he?" Tribore clicked his tongue and walked towards Clarance who he seemed to be arguing about something.  
The two bodyguards cringed at the idea of Tribore spreading something that their boss tried so hard to keep secret so they followed Tribore to stop him but

"I'm saying go get a first aid kit" Tribore rolled their eyes

"Again- why and why me?" Clarance crossed his arms 

"It's your job- go, shoo shoo" Tribore waved the small alien away who grumbled something along the lines of "its not my job"

"What's up with Clarance?" Gary returned wearing his previous clothes, the makeup from the photoshoot matching with it

"Nothing, hun, let's go wait for him in my car" Tribore grabbed Gary's hand and started dragging him along out the room, turning when Gary gasped and yanked his hand back suddenly

"Ah-" Gary looked at Tribore with wide eyes "s-sorry just-" he tried to smile, unable to find the words to let the other know that he didn't want to be grabbed and pulled around. 

"Gary, its alright, I have your water bottle right here" Avocato spoke, handing Gary his bottle 

"Huh?" Gary turned to him, taking the water in hand with confusion

"You stopped because you thought you forgot it, right?" Avocato asked, making up an excuse for Gary

"Oh! Yes, thank you" Gary said quickly, holding the bottle of water close to his chest

Tribore had not said a word, instead only watched Gary for a moment before they smiled- they were a model, they knew the fear so they pretended to believe Gary's little excuse.

"Let's go then, what you feeling like eating today?" Tribore asked as they held the door open

"Thank you for your hard work" Gary smiled at one of the staff he passed by before catching up to Tribore "anything is fine with me" he replied

Once they were all downstairs, Tribore sat down in their car and removed their heels, putting on flat shoes. They liked heels and weren't really tired but maybe if they took their heels off, Gary would feel comfortable to do so as well. 

"I don't know how you do it, hun- being in heels all day" Tribore said as they stretched out their legs 

"I can't" Gary chuckled, taking his flats out of his bag and carefully putting them on as he bit the inside of his cheeks at the pain 

"Oh my gosh! Those are so cute!" Tribore complimented 

"Thank you, yours are very nice as well" Gary sighed 

Quinn and Avocato sat down on each of Gary's side at the back while he texted Hue to let him know where he was headed so Orson wouldn't have to pick him up. Tribore sat in front, turning on their car when they saw Clarance running up to it

"Wait for me!" Clarance groaned, opening the door and sitting on the passenger's seat "here, like you asked" 

"Thank you" Tribore took the medical kit "now get out" 

"No" Clarance put on his seatbelt "I am going to eat with you lot today

Both Gary and Tribore groaned in annoyance, sinking deeper into their seats. 

"Here, hun" Tribore handed Gary the box "get your foot treated" 

"Wha- y-you noticed?!" Gary squeaked in embarrassment, taking the box anyway

"No, your two hot bodyguards told me" Tribore said as they started driving.

Gary glared at the two, his face red as he mouthed "how could you?!" Quinn and Avocato tried to explain themselves but Gary turned his attention to the things inside the box, pretending to know he knew what he was doing. 

"Can I help?" Avocato asked after a while of watching Gary struggle, making sure to ask permission first this time. 

Gary huffed but handed the man the box anyway, wanting to get rid of his bodyguards more than ever before- so they would follow everyone's orders but his? Sure Gary never really gave orders but still! 

Carefully, Gary turned and lifted his foot towards Avocato which he took as gently as he could. Pouring some cream onto his own hand before elightly rubbing in ton Gary's ankle.  
Gary gripped onto the car seat, hissing in pain as he flinched away at the touch, small tears building up- he hadn't realized how badly it hurt until now.  
Once Avocato was done spreading the cream, he wrapped around some bandages, snug enough so it was comfortable for Gary.

"Is that alright?" He asked as he placed Gary's shoe back on

"Mhm" Gary nodded, not realizing he had resolved to gripping Avocato's tail until Avocato cleared his throat and flicked it in his hand "s-sorry!" Gary instantly let go and sat properly in his seat

"No worries" Avocato nodded 

It wasn't long until the car stopped and they arrived at a restaurant. The five exited the car and entered, Quinn and Avocato hoping their best that it was a cheap restaurant.

"Order whatever you guys want, I'll pay" Gary smiled at the two 

"But- we couldn't-" Quinn gasped 

"Yes- thank you for the meal, Gary" Clarance interrupted, sitting at the table the lady was showing them 

"What? You pay for your own food, Clarance" Gary huffed, limping towards the table and sitting far from him and next to Tribore instead.  
Quinn followed and sat next to Tribore and Clarance while Avocato sat next to Gary and Clarance- it seems they were both stuck with the loud eating alien. 

Gary had ordered some Bitoque, Tribore and Clarance had ordered some zoologist special, Quinn some pasta and Avocato salmon.   
The meal was delicious and Gary made a mental note to ask Noodles to cook Quinn and Avocato's meals some other day. 

"Thanks for today" Gary thanked as he walked outside the restaurant to where Orson was waiting for them 

"No need to thank me, sweetcheeks" Tribore smiled, tidying up Gary's hat on his head before waving and entering their car

"Yes, I'll take a ride home, thank you" Clarance walked towards Gary's car 

"Are you gonna let me see your kids?" Gary asked 

"What? No-"

"Then no" he shut the door on Clarance's face and asked Orson to start driving away, hearing his phone ring moments later and a few messages from Clarance when he didn't answer it.

Riding back home was long and quiet, Gary found himself almost drifting to sleep with how tired he was. The sun was beginning to set, the pinks and oranges mixing beautifully in a dreamlike way- the blond wondered what it would be like to see the sun rise at his dad's beach house he used to go to when he was little.

"We've arrived" Orson parked and exited the car, opening the door for Quinn and Avocato 

"Thank you" Quinn smiled at the robot

Gary attempted to exit the car but felt a shock on his foot. It was far too painful to even stand at this point. 

"Wait" he grabbed Avocato before he left the car with an unsure face

"Yes?" Avocato stopped, turning to him

"C~~~~ ~~" Gary mumbled

"What? I'm sorry I didn't catch that" Avocato leaned closer to try hear him, noticing Gary's face grow worryingly red

"I s-said...C-carry me!" Gary huffed in annoyance, not wanting to repeat such embarrassing words

"Oh!" Avocato blinked in surprise, he was glad his boss was growing to trust him and glad he was slowly getting more things to do rather than following the other around "of course"

Slowly, Avocato left the car and gently lifted Gary up bridal style, watching as Quinn took Gary's heels and bag from out of the car before opening the door for them.  
Avocato felt Gary rest his head against his chest with a small yawn and chuckled, glancing down at how embarrassed the other looked for just yawning in front of another person.

"Where to, boss?" Avocato asked as he looked down at Gary

"M-my room will do" Gary's red cheeks could be seen from under his concealer as he tried to make himself smaller 

Avocato nodded and entered the elevator with Quinn, doing his best to not stare down at the man in his arms. Leaving the elevator, he headed towards the room and waited for Quinn to open the door

"Where should I leave these?" Quinn asked as they entered the room, gesturing to the high heels and bag

"In one of the chairs for now will do" Gary replied as Avocato set him down "thank you" 

"My pleasure" Avocato nodded, taking one of the extra pillows and placing it under Gary's foot "do you need anything else?" 

"No, I'm right..." Gary smiled shyly "you two may head home now- I won't stay up for long" he dismissed them

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow" Avocato bowed slightly 

"See you tomorrow" Quinn bowed as well

"Yep...see you..." Gary waved and the two left- 

Perhaps he could figure a way out to sneak outbwith bodyguards? He didn't necessarily need to get rid of them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems a bit rushed~

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly like drawing this AU because Gary dresses up a lot   
> The only thing I'm bummed out about is that I can't write polyspace ;-;


End file.
